


A Chance Meeting?

by kamaseal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chapter 2 is a flashback to Hinata's pov, College AU, Double Life, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff in future chapters, Fluffy Smut, Literature student Hinata, Literature student Naruto, Modern AU, Romance, cognitive dissonance., complicated situations, naruto is a whore au, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaseal/pseuds/kamaseal
Summary: EDiT: I  uploaded my rough outline for chapter 2. I will be editing it once I am finished with my coursework.Please be patient with me.Special thanks to @ChloeLaPomme for proof reading my draft and giving her opinion of the work itself./Naruto Uzumaki hates his job.during day he is a Lit student at a local university during night however he is an expensive high class gigolo.He was given instructions to arrive, make no small talk, undress and let the client do as she wished with his body.Everything was going smoothly til he realizes that the customer purchasing him for the night is none other then his shy classmate Hinata Hyuga. The  girl who sits behind him during class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeLaPomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/gifts).



The payment was done in full, the transaction complete, Naruto was given an address, he followed the instructions. His phone vibrated, confirming the 1K freshly deposited into his bank account. This client must have loads of cash in order to afford him. However there was a set of rules for this particular appointment.

Which were explicitly clear.

1\. Arrive.

2\. No greeting, no pleasantries.

3\. Undress.

4\. Allow the client to do as she pleases with him.

He hated his job, but hey how else was he to pay his student loans? Plus the sweet sweet 1k in his bank account made up for the issues he had with the job. Studying Lit by day and whoring oneself during night, Naruto mused to himself. Further ahead he could see the manor, it was massive, classical architecture, this women must be loaded Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto smiled, to himself as he approached the destination.

He did not have a lot of opportunities, at first he perceived, whoring himself out as a short sort of thing but after a few months it extended to little over half a year.

But hey he made excellent bank, how could he refuse?

He knocked on the door. He could feel presence of the client's eye taking him in through the peep hole of the door.

A voice on the other side spake. "Please come in."

The voice sounded like a women in her early twenties, she had a sweet voice but somehow it seemed familiar, though right now was not the time to think of things like that he had to be all business, and prepared to please his customer.

Naruto could hear the dead bolt unlock.

*Click*

One more instruction he recalled, which was to open the door once she unlocked it and arrive in the bedroom where she would be waiting for him.

Naruto was prepared to follow the order to a T.

When he entered the room, he was greeted by the warmth of the building, a pleasant coziness. expensive looking ceramics, priceless things really, not that Naruto had any knowledge of the matter, all he knew was this chick must make bank or be a part of some old money.

On the wall hung expensive looking portraits, that seemed to judge him as he entered the dwelling.The building itself was massive, it must have been a high end price, especially given that it seems like no one lived her except his client. As Naruto approached the bedroom, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

the king size bed was massive, layered with expensive looking silk covers.There she was, she was fully dressed, dark long purple hair, pale eyes,

wait something was familiar about her, Naruto almost recognized the voice at the door but now it was all starting to piece together.

Laying on the bed , his client, was his college classmate, Hinata Hyuuga 2nd year Literature student.

They were on the same track together at the university, oh shit Naruto play it cool, play it cool.

She did not seem surprised to see him in the slightest. However Naruto could feel himself being undressed with her pale hungry eyes. Naruto would be dishonest if he were to say he wasn't feeling a little bit between a rock and a hard place right now.There his customer was, on a massive king sized bed, decked out with silk covers and the like.

But his customer was Hinata Hyuga?  
That,Hinata Hyuga the girl who sits behind him in his Literature studies university course? The Hinata Hyuga who Was too shy to ask Naruto for an eraser to borrow?

Ok Naruto stay calm just follow the instructions.  
As Naruto replayed the list in his head he recalled the most important rule as specified, no small talk, just undress and let the client do as she wishes.

Naruto removed lifted up his shirt,  
Unzipped his pants, next was the boxers.  
Until he was completely nude.

Hinata eyes widened, her look was that of a predator, about to consume her pray whole.

Hinata still clothed approached him, crawled off of the bed and got on her feet.

"Your beautiful" she spoke.  
There was not a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
Naruto felt a brush against his cheek as she pulled him close.  
" I hope you have endurance."  
Naruto nervously replied, "Yes Miss, I know that you will find our time spent ver—-"  
she cut him off.  
By pulling him into a kiss, first it was gentle, then hungry, almost forceful.  
She pulled away from the kiss.  
Naruto was just kissed open mouthed by Hinata Hyuga, he felt an erection,

Hinata ran a well manicured along the side of his naked body as she , slowly walked around Naruto.

Naruto felt even more naked then physically possible at this moment.  
"Very nice" she smiled a coy little smile.

"Sit on the bed, legs spread"  
Naruto did as he was told,  
Now sitting on the bed, with his erection standing between his legs.

Hinata , begun to undress,  
Naruto was not sure what to expect, Hinata during Lit class, tended to wear multiple layers of clothing, a baggy jacket, on top of all of that.

She undid her bra,under her purple blouse,  
Removed her pants and slid her panties off of her legs.

And Damn, Naruto thought she was gorgeous, underneath all of those layers of clothes.

Her dark nipples, were erect in a display of arousal,  
The way her hips swayed as she approached Naruto on the bed,  
Her hair reached almost past her breasts.  
Hinata, though she was always cute in a shy kind of way, was in this moment no where near shy.

"I am going to taste you, no condom not yet, her eyes widened, taking in each inch of Naruto's naked body.  
Naruto's cock was starting to ache with want.  
"Your mine for tonight, she spake, exhaling a satisfied, breath.  
Naruto was having something akin to deja vu, he had brief conversations with Hinata before in his Lit class. She would always speak a little above a whisper, but here she was a completely new person, calm in control and oh so very amorous. And she seemed to recognize Naruto, at least as far as Naruto could tel. She was all business, pragmatic, looking forward to the deed at hand.

As she prepared to take in every inch of Naruto, into her waiting mouth.


	2. Chapter 2.

Hinata knew what she was doing was wrong, but she was just being selfish. She had heard whispers that Naruto was whoring himself to earn extra income.  When she first heard these whispers she grew hot with shame, shame at the thought of Naruto doing lewd things with women for money. As well as shame at the thought of herself in the customers place. What kind of lover was Naruto? She often wondered this while zoning out in her Literature class, where loah and behold Naruto sat two seats to the left of her.

Hinata had an idea or two of the ways she wanted Naruto. She wanted him on his knees, eating her out, with her hand running through his hair.

She wanted to top Naruto-Kun, fuck him, make his beg for release, pinning his hands down, digging her nails into his unmarked skin, mark him up to show the world that he is hers.

As the fantasy ran wild in Hinata's head, Hinata thought to herself, she was not lacking on cash in the slightest. Being born as an heiress of immensely wealthy clan will do that.

As times grew on it became an itch she had to scratch, wondering if it really was Naruto whoring himself out, so after a moment of apprehension she went online, looked at the local ads list, scrolled through for a couples of minutes until she found what she was seeking.

Hinata's eyes grew wide with anticipation. Should she do it? should she click the link? "Local student looking for extra cash for services it read" , and bam there was a photo of Naruto's body with half of his face covered.

*click* She did, oh well not turning back now she thought. She sent the email, and to her surprise she got a response an hour later, that was quick she mused to herself.

the subject in the heading of the email

"I will pay you 1k to be my whore."

"except there is a catch"

"1. arrive 2. no pleasantries 3. strip. 4. Let her (Hinata) have her way with the whore (Naruto)."

"Would you like more photos?" the email asked in its reply.

Hell Hinata was feeling ballsy tonight she clicked send a detached

"Yeah sure why not".

However inside Hinata's head she was anything but detached. The minutes passed so slowly it was torturous.  
Until her email made a *bing* noise.

and bam there was the photos it was defiantly Naruto-kun in the photos, in his fully naked glory.

Hinata had seen his all these years fully dressed typically wearing a baggy jacket that concealed his figure underneath.  
And Hinata found herself thinking a though of which she was almost ashamed.  
Damn his cock is thick, at this Hinata grew bright red.

Hinata was seeing Naruto naked for the first time.

Her heart started to race, she actually is going through with this, be brave Hinata no backing out now. Naruto's body was on full display, it was better then the fantasy she played in her head, when zoning out in her literature class a seat or two behind him. And soon in a few hours that very fantasy would become a reality.


	3. Hot blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata fucks Naruto.

Hinata, ran her tongue slowly up the shaft of Naruto's cock,  
She had been fantasizing about this for so long, and now she was final able to take in Naruto taste into her hungry mouth.

A manicured nail trailed onto Naruto's thigh, he shuddered at her touch, as she bobbed her head up and down, slowly at first, until the bobbing picked up speed, she could see his digging his hands into the silk sheets of the king sized bed,

until she dug her nails into his thigh without an ounce of gentleness or tenderness.

This was not the Hinata, Naruto knew from their shared Lit class,   
She wouldn't make eye contact when she spoke to him little above a whisper,

but here, here she was beautiful in her fully naked glory,  
and he was all hers, for her to ravage, enjoy and use to her hearts content.  
She was a women after all, no longer a shy girl in Naruto's eyes but a voracious, full blooded women in heat.

 

His deep blue eyes widened, a mixture of pain and pleasure as well as a healthy amount of surprise, at her nails digging into the flesh of his thigh.

"You better be hard enough, and I hope you have stamina" her lips curled into a coy sort of half smile.

Without a warning she rose raised her legs above his thighs as she slowly lowered her sex to take Naruto's member into herself.

slowly ever so slowly, Naruto exhaled a hot breath forcefully as she fully enveloped him.

He felt a hand brush up against his cheek, as she pulled him close to her, as she whispered

"Tell me you want me"

Naruto stammered, it was self evident that he was filled with an insane amount of want.

Hinata , I want you, fuck me, fuck me, he had a look of hurt on his face as he paused before he let out a small "please"...

She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waste as she rode him slowly at first at her own pace  
but eventually Naruto couldn't take it until he found himself losing himself into Hinata's warm sex,

Her breasts pressed up against him, as she wrapped her arms around him, nails digging into his back...

As he fucked her harder and harder, quicker in pace, she lost herself in the rhythm of being fucked by Naruto, she wanted this after so long.

He started to whimper, "Hinata , I am close"

"Can I?..." he questioned,

Yes she whispered, come for me, Naruto, his frantic fucking growing more and more erratic...

She felt him gush inside her, as he held her closer during their coupling,

Hinata , pulled back, brushing her hand across his cheek, before pulling him into a hungry carnivore like kiss.

He collapsed onto the bed, as she fell onto him, still inside her, she could feel him still filling her.

She breathed an exhale, that broke the silence besides the shared panting.


End file.
